infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Shadow: Shadowhunt
Black Shadow: Shadowhunt is a superhero film based on the superhero Black Shadow and the ninth film in the Infinity Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the first film in Chapter 2. Plot Summary 5 Months after the incident, Black Shadow and Blackbird have returned to fighting crime in Dark City. However, a new villain named Shadowhunter threatens to undo everything Black Shadow has worked to save as the two engage in a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse that will determine the outcome of the City's safety. Synopsis In the past, a masked man watches as the Calvin Inc. building falls, and sees the Black Shadow fighting Master Akuza and Swordsmaster. He is also present when Black Shadow fights Silverwing and observes as Black Shadow helps take down Trabaxas. Believing he has done more damage than help, the masked man adopts the identity of the Shadowhunter, with the intention of killing Black Shadow. 5 Months after the Trabaxas incident, Black Shadow and Blackbird are chasing down a known masked sniper named Deadeye, who is hunting a high-profile target named Sandra Collins. Deadeye is able to dodge their every move due to his experience and he wounds Blackbird. Angered, Black Shadow quickly takes Deadeye down, revealing his identity as Charlie head. After leaving Deadeye to be arrested by Sgt Will Carlyle and Officer Ken Marino, they return to Lyall Mason and Dr Eric Stoneheart in Shadowland. After they leave, Jack and Amy talk about how Trabaxas changed everything for them and how they plan on stopping future threats. Amy assures Jack that they will be ready for anything that comes their way. The Shadowhunter starts his next attack and attacks Jack’s firm, injuring Anna Stott in the process. An angry Jack tries to find out from Detective Leo Franklin what happened, and when he cannot provide anything, turns to Captain William Yates, who assures him they are doing everything they can. However, Yates is quickly shot dead in front of Jack by the Shadowhunter, leading Black Shadow to chase after him. Shadowhunter fights him and gains the upper hand, damaging Black Shadow’s armour and severely injuring him. With no other choice, an injured Jack makes it to Mary and Jane in his childhood home, revealing his identity as the Black Shadow to them. With Jack out of the count, Lyall, Amy and Stoneheart discuss what they are going to do next. They are surprised by the arrival of two people- Timothy Colby and Nathan Thorne, two old friends of Jack who had arrived prior to Shadowhunter, and the exclaim that they want to help. Nathan also reveals that Anna is his ex-girlfriend and he wants to stop Shadowhunter. Meanwhile, Shadowhunter infiltrates the prison and breaks Head out, telling him he needs him. The two start a crime spree in order to attract Jack’s attention. He does so, but investigates Shadowhunter first. He learns Shadowhunter is his childhood friend Cole Maynard, and visits his ex-girlfriend Hope Lewne, with whom Jack was also romantically involved. The two talk and she explains that Maynard went delusional, believing that the Black Shadow will destroy Dark City. Jack returns to his base to find Jane and Mary there and decides to stop Shadowhunter once and for all. At the precinct, Leo is going over the Head case when Amy and Jack walk in. Suddenly, he is shot by Deadeye, resulting in Leo being severely injured. He is taken to the hospital, but does not recover from his wounds and promptly dies, devastating Amy and Jack. They decide to go after Shadowhunter and Black Shadow calls him out for a rematch. Shadowhunter and Deadeye arrive with several of Shadowhunter’s followers. They begin to fight, but are interrupted by the arrival of the Red Raven, who is revealed to be Nathan. Lyall and Colby provide back-up whilst Stoneheart, Jane and Mary watch over them from the base. Blackbird fights Deadeye and easily defeats him. He dangles from a ledge and begins to fall. He decides to fall but is caught by Blackbird, who assures him that he is going to pay for his crimes. She then promptly knocks him out. As Red Raven and Blackbird fight and defeat Shadowhunter’s men, Black Shadow and Shadowhunter fight atop the Denizen building, which Shadowhunter decides to destroy as part of a suicide mission. Shadowhunter easily defeats Black Shadow, and with no other choice, Jack reveals his identity to Shadowhunter, who also takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Cole. Jack asks Cole to stop, but Cole refuses and presses the detonator. Just in time, Jack grabs the explosive, only for Cole to latch onto it. Jack flies it away from the city and lets go as it explodes. Cole, however, is stuck and is killed in the ensuing explosion. The team go to Leo’s funeral and mourn his death. Colby tells Jack that he is leaving but Nathan decides to stay and help the team, and is present with Anna when she wakes up. Jack attends Cole’s funeral and consoles Hope. Jack contemplates retiring as Black Shadow, but Amy refuses to let him and he proposes to her. Amy accepts his proposal as they look over the sunset together. In a mid-credits scene, Mitchell Quaid is working when he is approached by an old friend- Jason. In a post-credits scene, a man visits Leo’s grave and holds an amulet over it. Inside, Leo’s eyes glow bright green and he screams. Cast * Scott Eastwood as Jack Calvin/Black Shadow * Natalie Dormer as Amy Baker/Blackbird * Sam Worthington as Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter * Adam Scott as Lyall Mason * Alex Pettyfer as Nathan Thorne/Red Raven * Jason Sudeikis as Charlie Head/Deadeye * Colin Firth as Dr Eric Stoneheart * Matt Smith as Detective Leo Franklin * David Lyons as Timothy Colby * Jane Levy as Jane Calvin * Jessica Lange as Mary Calvin * Willem Dafoe as Captain William Yates * Ian Somerhalder as Sgt Will Carlyle * Kevin Alejandro as Officer Carlos Marino * Katherine Heigl as Hope Lewne * Sarah Hyland as Anna Stott * Stana Katic as Sandra Collins * Luke Evans as Mitchell Quaid (Uncredited Cameo) * Sam Claflin as Jason Appearances Production Notes Category:IUCU Category:Chapter 2 Category:IUCU Movies Category:Movies Category:Black Shadow Movies Category:Black Shadow Media